Hisoka Hagakure
Hisoka Hagakure is the second romanceable character from The Sword of the Queen (Season 8) . In-game, Hisoka first appeared in his main route. Story 'Background' Hisoka lived in Nishi, in Hinomoto Empire, with his family. Hisoka mentions that he's got 10 siblings: "Four sisters and six brothers, from ages three to eighteen." Hisoka and his family are Hanyos, a half-human half-magical creature. Like his grandfather, Hisoka was born a nine-tailed fox Hanyo, with the magical ability to change their form. As Hanyos receive prejudice in many countries, his grandfather named him by "Hisoka" that means "secret," wishing that someday his grandson could use his abilities to become a great merchant like him, hiding his Hanyo form, but being free to walk all around the world. Hisoka's grandfather died 10 years ago (related with season 8 time-line). Years later, Hisoka became, a merchant like his grandfather. In hope to make money to help his family he started traveling in many countries selling Hinomotan goods with his familiar Hachi. Hisoka mentions that he has traveled to many places, from Froyan, Maiya, Graceus and later to Gedonelune. When he went to Foyan and he mentions that though it was interesting place, his business didn't go over too well, so he moved to a different land. When he went to Maiya, the people were all kind and warm, but because of that, they had some different ideas when it came to business. Due to the difference of values, Hinomotan goods didn't hold much value to Maiyans because they preferred practical goods. In Graceus, the people were shut off and provincial, they hardly gave him the time of the day and, when they did, they barely listened to anything I had to say. His first time in Gedonelune Kingdom is where his route starts, in Season 8. 'Season 8' His route starts with Liz (MC) worried about Felix and the fact that Hugo had told the group that the future hadn't changed. Zeus tells her not to be worried about it and concentrates in the present in the meantime. Liz mentions that Active Headmaster, Professor Schyuler, had made it clear that the Prefects and the Students had to get their grades up, including the Night Class students. Because the class Liz was supposed to teach was about magical tools from foreign lands, she was really worried that she couldn't properly teach it to the students. Right then she's asked to go to the headmaster's office. Once there, Klaus informs the Prefects that Willem had escaped from his cell at the Ministry of Wizardry. Alfonse immediately assumes it was Felix's doing and Klaus corroborated this saying that "he infiltrated the Ministry and broke Willem out of his cell.", Liz's asks how was that possible because the Ministry was a high-secured building. Klaus mentions that security is being reinforced but neither Vincent nor Glenn believe it's going to do much against the dragonkins. Once the meeting is over, Lucious mentions that they had to stay on high alert to sniff Willem and Felix's doings. Despite this situation, Professor Schyuler reminded the prefects to level up the grades for both themselves and the students. everybody but Zeus, understand the way Professor Schyuler acts towards them because they have been laying off due to the multiple missions they have had. Every prefect leave with their partners to prepare their lessons (Hiro with Lucious; Alfonse with Caesar). Zeus suggests to ask Azusa about it and then he goes off, leaving Liz dealing with everything by herself. Liz goes to ask Azusa about magical tools from Hinomoto, but he says he's no expert in the subject and that's he's got no magical tool to show the students either. However, he suggests Liz to go to that downtown because the Grand Market was being celebrated and it was probable that she could a magical tool and knew his stuff. Liz follows Azusa's advice and she goes to downtown where she meets Hisoka, a Hinomotan merchant and his familiar, Hachi (a komainu, a dog-like magical creature). Happy ending: Liz and Hisoka travels to Hinomoto, there she meets his family. Hisoka asks his older brother Homura, as the last key to his project, to buy Hinomotan goods to him and help him building his market in Gedonelune. Hisoka confess his love to Liz, ask her in marriage and tells her he wants to live in Gedonelune so their children can live with both, as humans and Hanyo can not live together in Hinomoto. In Rembrandt's route, it's mentioned that his business is doing so well that the Gedonelune Times made an article about it. They also praise him because he's making the relationship between beast men and humans much more smooth. The Gedonelune Times' article has also made his relationship with Queensblade so much better that, when the prefects went to Queensblade, it was Hisoka who made it possible for them to have an interview with Queen Zenobia. Magic Abilities Hisoka can write a Hinomotan character onto the back of his hand. Hiding his fox form requires magic, so while in human form, he can't use magic. However, in his fox form, he's able to cast spells. Category:Characters Category:Possible Routes Category:Hanyo